


The rest of the Lion

by AngyValentine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 'cause both of them deserve cuddles and relax, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and yeah no smut at all LOL, bathing together, just a relaxing bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyValentine/pseuds/AngyValentine
Summary: Slender fingers soothed the skin of his forehead, letting the water gently wash his face. He smiled, nuzzling his nose on her jaw, totally giving up to the idea that – yes, he’d let Shirael pamper him. “This evening is for you only”, she said.





	The rest of the Lion

It all started with a bath. A simple bath, warm water, relaxing scents, the soft candlelight and just the two of them. Romantic, soothing, with just the gentle lapping of the water – and the crackling of the fire in the near fireplace. The echoes of voices in the main hall of the keep were so distant, totally unworthy of his attention. His mind was totally concentrated – in the most relaxed way – in his current situation.  
Cullen hummed in content, closing his eyes and carefully relaxing his body on the soft one behind him.  
Slender fingers soothed the skin of his forehead, letting the water gently wash his face. He smiled, nuzzling his nose on her jaw, totally giving up to the idea that – yes, he’d let Shirael pamper him. “ _This evening is for you only_ ”, she said.  
  
Her hand travelled on his chest, slowly drawing circles on his heart, before reaching down to his right hand. She took it in both of her own ones, massaging his fingers, every phalanxes, the palm, gently working on his pulled nerves – and Cullen almost blushed in shame, feeling her soft skin on his calloused one. And he blushed even more, when she held his palm to kiss it, a smile on her lips. Shirael repeated the same work on his other hand, casting a spell to keep the water warm enough to enjoy the bath, before turning her head to press a kiss on his temple.  
«May I wash your hair?» she asked, softly.  
He almost said she didn’t have to, the bath was enough, but Shirael stopped him before he could even speak.  
«You always do so much for me. Can you please let me do the same for you?» she murmured, her fingers combing his hair back «You can rest, Cullen. Creators know how much you deserve to relax, once in a while.»  
«You know I may fall asleep on you in this tub, yes…?» he smiled in reply, lifting a hand to caress her cheek.  
«I don’t see the problem.» she gently hugged him.  
«I’m heavy.»  
«I can’t deny it. But I’ve yet to protest, and I won’t even if you fall asleep on me.»  
  
He chuckled, holding himself up to allow her to sit on the edge of the tub. A soft towel on her shoulders and his head on her lap, she started to work her fingers through his golden locks, massaging until a soft foam covered his head. He relaxed his neck, allowing Shirael to move his head as she pleased, her fingers pressing and working so deliciously the nape of his neck – Maker, he almost moaned in pleasure, feeling her thumbs kneading his tense nerves. Down his neck, too, until she reached his shoulders – it was like she knew where to put her hands to help releasing his pains.  
«Looks like you- oh!» he winced, when she hit a (particularly) painful point «… you can do magics without casting any spell…»  
«I try my best.» she replied, kneading his muscle to sooth the nerves «Magic helps doing things faster, if you want. It could heal you muscular pains, but can’t help your nerves – the pain’d return sooner. And just to let you know…» lowering herself on him, she gently pressed her breasts on his head «A massage with your favourite salve waits for you later.»  
«You’re spoiling me.» he smirked, his fingers brushing on her leg.  
«As I said, you deserve it.»  
  
She slowly raised her hands on his head again – the herbal mix she prepared for his hair soap made his hair  softer and scented, and the added Dalish remedy she mixed in it should have helped for his headaches. Shirael combed his hair, massaging his temples for a couple of minutes – carefully removing the foam from his forehead, avoiding to let it slide on his eyes.  
«Close your eyes.» she murmured, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water.  
She gently poured it on his head, a hand helping removing the soap from his locks. Once she was sure he was perfectly clean, she grabbed another towel to wrap it on his head, slowly rubbing it on his skin and hair to dry him.  
«It feels like when I was a kid.» he murmured, slowly opening his eyes «When my mother forced me and my brother to take a bath after our mud fight.»  
«I’m sure she was a kind woman.» she smiled, her fingers distractedly caressing his stubble.  
«She really was. Always patient and gentle. Somehow, like you.»  
  
She slightly chuckled and held still his head to leave a kiss on top of his forehead, before keeping on drying him and standing out of the tub first, handing out a towel for him. Cullen finished to dry himself, while Shirael arranged the bed for his massage. Her long hair was gathered in a messy bum, a simple carved wood stick to keep it up. Some wet strands were stuck on her back, but it looked like she didn’t noticed at all those damp locks.  
Shirael patted the fluffy pillow, urging him to lay down on the sheets. She carefully put his towel on his lower back and the jar of cream nearby, then slowly sat on his bottom. Once took some salve, she rubbed her hands to warm it before spreading it on his back, starting from his shoulders.  
Cullen felt her kneading his muscles, and let her move his body as she pleased – he was like putty in her hands. She worked diligently on his whole back and shoulders, swinging him to relax his muscles from his spiral column – then again near his neck, to loose the tension gathered there.  
He didn’t even know when, precisely, the left himself drift to sleep. By the time Shirael was done, he was peacefully snoring. She smiled and sighed, carefully sitting on her side of the bed, to remove the wet towel and cover him with the blanket.  
Maybe the day after those Orlesians nobles in the main hall – who had seen Cullen reaching for the Inquisitor’s quarters in the evening and didn’t get day before the dawn – would have gossiped about steamy nights between the two them – but Shirael was more than satisfied with the outcome.  
And after all, everything went according to the plan – _that he could get the rest he really deserved_. And yes, she managed to spend a peaceful night with him.  
  
She just had a last little ritual before getting to sleep herself.  
Carefully, she took one of his hands and kissed his fingertips - _thank you, for always keeping me safe_ ;  
A kiss on his cheek - _May you have sweet dreams, my love_ ;  
A last kiss on his lower lip - _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> A very first - and yeah, totally improvised - attempt of serious oneshot in English - I maaaaay not very comfortable in writing whole fictions with multiple chapters, since in my first language I normally write almost 20 pages per chapters and in English I feel so... poor skilled, LOL. Btw, a little piece I posted on my [Tumblr profile](http://angyvalentine.tumblr.com/) as well [same name, you can't mistake me for some namesake :°D]. Maybe in this environment I'll feel somehow more inspired :°)


End file.
